1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive dynamoelectric machine such as an automotive alternator, etc., and particularly relates to a construction for mounting a protective cover that protects a rectifying apparatus and a voltage regulator that are supported by a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automotive alternators, a rectifying apparatus and a voltage regulator are mounted to an outer end surface of a rear bracket, and a floored cylindrical protective cover is mounted to the rear bracket from axially outside so as to cover the rectifying apparatus and the voltage regulator. The protective cover is supported on the rear bracket by engagement between hook portions of engaging hooks and engaging apertures by inserting engaging hooks that are disposed so as to extend axially from peripheral wall portions of the floored cylindrical shape into engaging apertures that have been recessed into an outer peripheral edge portion of the rear bracket (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-72659 (Specification)
In protective covers according to conventional automotive alternators, the hook portions are disposed so as to project inward from tip ends of shank portions of the engaging hooks. Here, the hook portions are inserted into the engaging apertures so as to slide on inner wall surfaces of the engaging apertures while elastically deforming the shank portions radially outward. Then, when the hook portions pass through the engaging apertures, the shank portions return to their original state, the hook portions are engaged by the rear bracket, and the protective cover is held by the rear bracket.
Thus, because it is necessary to elastically deform the shank portions radially outward using some kind of tool to release engagement of the hook portions from the rear bracket, one problem in conventional automotive alternators has been that work to remove the protective cover from the rear bracket is complicated, making mounting and removal workability poor.
Because the hook portions slide on portions of the inner wall surfaces of the engaging apertures that face radially outward from the rear bracket during mounting and removal of the protective cover, another problem has been that it is necessary to form the engaging apertures so as to have aperture shapes that protrude radially outward from the cylindrical portion of the protective cover, giving rise to increases in diameter of the rear bracket.